Talk:Nocturnean Confederacy (EoM)
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!! Vulkan is a jerk?! And he's bowing to a evil version of Bindamu? I was looking forward to seeing his empire as one of the NICE ones! (X_X) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) He's right you know. The Salamanders were always the kindest out of all of the Legions. Furthermore I don't think it is appropriate to have the Solaris Federation pulling the string of a Primarch. On a side note i am going to have to ask that the Xai not be part of this timeline. Supahbadmarine 03:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Out of luck. Vulkan is a tool, and Binadamu is a genocidial scientist, who's been pumping the Confederacy with advanced weaponry, with the hope of later incorporating the Nocturneans into Solaris, and destroying Holy Empire of Terra. The Nocturneans are evil, and they look it too. >:D Vivaporius 03:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I am afriad that is not as easy as you think. The Eternity Guide is still active. He would not allow Binadamu to manipulate things as that would go against his master plan. Supahbadmarine 03:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Vulkan got beaten in a contest against Binadamu. When Vulkan was about to fall into a volcano, Binadamu offered to save his life, with the exception the Vulkan and his people serve him for the rest of their lives. Vulkan, simply believing he would just recieve Binadamu's help and kill him later, agreed. He attempts to sucker punch Binadamu to death, and gets blasted across the other side of the volcano by Binadamu's timely psychic blast. Binadamu doesn't want to kill Vulkan, but simply show him his place in the "new order". Vivaporius 03:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ......................................................no. -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Well unless the Eternity Guide shows his face, and conviences Vulkan that suffering on a volcanic wasteland is better than living in the technological glories of Solaris, then he'll have to come up with a good plan to do otherwise. Vivaporius 03:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ...............................why. Vivaporius 03:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) And the Salamanders are only nice because they came from the same planet as the people they were protecting. Plus, this is another timeline. Vivaporius 03:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you do realize that Vulkan wopuld never sucker punch someone who beat him in an honourable challenge right? He was always the most humble and kind out of all the Primarchs. Also You do realize that I am not going to allow the Solaris Federation to become some superpower in this don't you. If they are participating in this then they get hit just as hard as everybody else. Which is also why the Xai are not taking part in this. Supahbadmarine 03:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) What Supa said, and... Cause Salmanders = Nice Vulkan = Nice YOU DO THE MATH!!! On a serious note though, EoM is straying far enough from the feel of 40k as it is, lets not TOTALLY WARP PEOPLE OUT OF CHARACTER!!!! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) And if you have and rememberance of our discussion on the EoM page, then you'd know I stated that I would practice moderation. Plus, I honestly don't care about that, as I've got my own problems deal right now. And didn't we already discuss downsizing the Federation's realtime power? Vivaporius 03:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Out of character is the Emperor hiding when the galaxy is falling apart around him. Vivaporius 03:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) And remember, the Salamanders DO NOT EXIST. At all. Period. No Imperium of Man = No Salamanders. Plus, I personally didn't like the nice Salamanders, as they had all the looks of an evil chapter, but just didn't pull it off (and that I respect). Thus, that's why I'm making them not nesessarily evil but as the fluff has stated, isolationists. Vivaporius 03:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It actually isn't out of character at all. he was doing that forever before he stepped out into the light. He isn't doing nothing. In fact when I start elaborating on the Great Forging you will see how active he is. he just uses subtler methods here. Supahbadmarine 03:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Vulkan....evil....not...possible...better chance...Angron...being cheerleader.... Big E. was doing that for thousands of years already, he just decided to stick with it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) So whats to keep Vulkan from going doing the black brick road? Vivaporius 03:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You make a point, but the Salamanders were not nice because they were from Nocturn. Every Legion drew it's members from their Primarch's homeworld. They were nice because Vulkan hammered the value of human life into their beliefs. Vulkan himself is the source of the Salamanders' virtue. Supahbadmarine 03:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) And how is EoM straying from 40k character? War without end, right? We are going to be pitting these empires against each other, right Supah? Please say yes. Please. Vivaporius 03:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Mind you I like this AT. What I was saying was that the only thing that connects it to 40k is names. Which is way I wanted space marines. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, point taken. But the Nocturneans were already isolationists to begin with, on top of the fact that the Dark Eldar hounded them like no body's business. So whats to say that Vulkan when a bit further is his proclamation, and stated no power would even harm Nocturne, thus causing them to become agressive isolationists? Protection through prevention. That's going to be their new motto! Vivaporius 03:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Absolutely. 100%. That was the idea. Though mind you any nation I make is going to have either lost their Primarch or he will be corrupted. I love the Primarchs. They're awesome, but they're too awesome. Things just seem to get unbalanced from my view. not to mention it's hard to give any attention to other heroes while they are around. Supahbadmarine 03:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) If they are isolationists then they would not ally with the Solaris Federation. After all the trademark of an isolationist is that they don't like others meddling in their affiars. Supahbadmarine 03:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I have nothing against them being isolationists. BUT THEY ARE NICE!!!! Atleast to their own. >.< Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Vulkan gets X-ed by the Eldar during an assualt on a craftworld headed towards the Confederacy, thus sending the Nocturneans into a deepened isolationist stance, destroying entire worlds that give them the slightest reason to believe they'll be a threat in the future? Vivaporius 03:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) On the point you brought up Supah. The Nocturneans are allied with Solaris after Binadamu's victory. Plus, the Xai'athi gave the Nocturneans the warp drive that allowed them to build their empire. It not so much that they want to be allied to the Xai'athi, it's more that they owe it to them (plus the Xai'athi arrived just in time before a massive earthquake killed most of the population, thus saving their civilization). Vivaporius 03:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeeeea-no. Well, I was hoping that Vulkan and Guilliman would be one of the few actually nice empires in this timeline. Seeing Vulkan dead, evil, or same with his legion just leaves a bad taste. As for Solaris, the EG is going to leave the primarchs everything they need, right? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I would have thought that he would have just left them with the plans to create super-soldiers and nothing else. Plus, I was simply expanding on Supah's point about the Primarchs needing to die or be corrupted. That's all. If you wamt a good empire, then you'll get a good empire. I'm trying to staty true to the Warhammer part. In any case, while I'd much rather prefer an isolationist empire, I'll do a slightly xenophobic one, where you've got earn their trust to get it. Vivaporius 04:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC)